percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Fifty-Seven of Doom
The fifty-seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Twelve "Both," she responded. "I was thinking we should bring the Skylar Squad back together." CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN OF DOOM By the next day, Edison had become notorious all over the campus. He'd made no secret of his distaste for legacies and somehow found a large group of followers who felt the same way. It didn't take long at all to establish a strong hold over pretty much every demigod in Stract City. "This is going out of control," Dana said after seeing Harriet cursing Phil Zeo. "Agreed," Molly said. "We should definitely go up to Edison and make him leave." "Sounds like a plan," Dana replied with a smile. They went up a floor to a door with Edison's name written on it. How the Tartarus did Edison, a student of only one day, manage to have his own office? Molly opened the door and stepped inside without hesitation. "Ah, the two Watergirls from yesterday," Edison said casually. "To what do I owe this... pleasure?" "The fact that you and your followers have been hurting and ostracizing legacies," Molly told him. "We're here to put an end to it." Edison chuckled. "Like that can happen." Molly rushed forward and struck him with the tip of a javelin. Edison passed through it before grabbing the handle. A bright electric current surged through the javelin before completing its circuit within Molly's body. "An Imperial gold weapon," Edison muttered. "Gold is, as you know, a conductor." Edison grabbed Molly by the neck with one hand and started charging another burst of electricity in the other. Dana stopped standing passively and shouted, "Stop!" Edison looked at her. "Excuse me?" "Please," Dana begged. "Don't... don't kill her. We'll leave you alone if you stop. We'll do anything, just ''please 'don't kill her."'' "Very well," Edison said with a smile. He dropped Molly to the ground, and a second of checking told Dana that she was still breathing. "Let us negotiate the terms then. Five hundred thousand drachmas. You will work for me until you can attain that entire sum and use it as payment for my abstaining from killing the Watergirl." "Ten thousand," Dana bargained. "One billion," Edison said. "I would recommend that you do not try bargaining; you're lucky I even made an offer at all." "Deal," Dana said, sealing it with a handshake. Edison snapped his fingers and a large man - Beckham - walked into the room. He picked up Molly, who wildly punched him in the face and continued to fight up until he finished snapping her neck. "What the-?" Dana began. "I only promised that ''I wouldn't kill the Watergirl," Edison pointed out. "I said nothing about him. You, however are still bound to the deal."'' The next several months were pain. Every time she was able to leave Edison's side it was always to help him crush the other legacies - her own kind. The only thing keeping her going was the thought that once she saved up a billion drachmas she'd be free to take Edison down and avenge Molly. About a dozen times she had stolen whatever she could from people who now hated her for siding with ''him. The various coins, caked in dirt and soaked in Dana's blood, would end up being piled one by one until she could get enough''... "A magical contract," Nora said. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to break one of those either." "But it doesn't matter now," Dana said. "I almost managed to get him to actually leave, but then he found another loophole to try and reap all the rewards without any of the loss - by killing me." "You're not dead yet," Nora pointed out. "You can still get the contract signed and get rid of Edison." Dana sat up. Nora was right. There was still a chance. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Six of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 24 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page